


Alone Time With Zeno

by ThatAnonymousChocolate



Category: Phantasy Star (Video Games), Phantasy Star Online 2
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Smut, Making Out, Mutual Pining, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:14:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28317345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatAnonymousChocolate/pseuds/ThatAnonymousChocolate
Summary: Zeno is back and you want to spend time with him but Echo is determined to be the center of his attention.
Relationships: Echo/Zeno (Phantasy Star Online 2) one sided, Zeno/Player Character (Phantasy Star Online 2), Zeno/Reader
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly I only played to the beginning of episode 3 but I immediately fell in love with Zeno when I started playing on Xbox (I hope I can get a gaming PC and play it on there instead).  
> I kinda wrote this in the middle of my summer break and a bit at the beginning of my fall semester so it might seem like crap because I finally got around to somewhat competing this first chapter.  
> Hope to write another chapter with the smutty goodness (don’t know when I’ll get around to it since I got a bunch of other stuff to finish writing and drawing). Anyway I hope you enjoy it! :D

As usual you were doing some patrolling in the forest of Naverius. As you were walking you heard a familiar voice call out to you “Hey! Fancy running into you here.” You realize it was Zeno. “Ugh, and just when I finally had him all to myself…” Echo grumbles to herself. “Hmm? What was that, Echo?” He looks down to her. “Oh, no, nothing! Hi! You’re looking alive!” She quickly changes the subject. “The enemy can’t get rid of me that easily.” You laugh causing Zeno to smirk. “So what have you been up to?” He asks. “Oh you know patrolling, helping out the junior arks, maybe picking up a small mission or two.” You lock eyes with him. You wish you had more time to spend with him. It had been a long time since you got to actually talk to him since he returned (since you saved him). Ever since then something between you two changed. You didn’t think the change was bad but whatever it was it was eating at you. You just felt drawn to Zeno more so than when you first met and befriended him. 

“Well we shouldn’t pass up a chance like this right? What do you say we tackle a mission together again like old times?” He excitedly says and that made you smile. “Wha-what? But Zeno, wait! They’re probably busy and all so….” Echo interrupts, pulling his attention to her. You internally sigh ‘Damn Echo, you’re not the only one that missed him…’ “True. True. It’s your call then.” His excitement slightly fades but hope still holds in his eyes when he looks back at you. Echo turns and glares at you, you could have sworn you heard her growling too but you simply ignore echo’s obvious pleas (or was it a death glare). ‘She always gets to spend time with him. I hardly got to see him back then too.’ You think. Echo staggers a bit and Zeno’s face beams with happiness. “Alright then, let’s all go and-” he’s cut off again by Echo “Hey! You know what? I just remembered! You had something important you needed to take care of, right?” She locks eyes with you. You were about to say no but again she cuts you off “Yup! You sure did! No doubt about it! Right?” She gets really close to you before whispering a small plea to let her be alone with him. You suppress the urge to roll your eyes before nodding in agreement. “Oh, you have other stuff to see to? Don’t let me interrupt, the. Maybe another time!” He says smiling though it almost looked forced. Disappointment sinking into both you and Zeno as Echo drags him by the arm somewhere else as you say your goodbyes. Your heart dropped when you glanced back at Echo cleaning tightly to Zeno. With a bitter taste in your mouth you return back to HQ taking on a few jobs to take your mind off things.

Later in it the evening you made it back to the ship claiming your rewards for the quests you completed. “Damn… I’m exhausted.” You yawn. ‘A little nap before doing another patrol or two won’t hurt…’ you thought making your way to your quarters. As soon as you entered your room you sighed in relief plopping right onto your bed and crawling into the blankets. “To think I came all this way to come see you only for you to end up heading straight to bed.” a familiar voice chuckled causing your head to peek out of the blankets. “Hey there sleepyhead long time no see.” Zeno smiles at you. “Zeno? I thought you were still hanging out with Echo?” You sit up “Weeellll technically I am I just...uh… I needed to take a break?” He scratches the back of his head laughing. “That sounded more like a question. What are you really here for.” You playfully scold. He sighs in defeat “Okay. Okay… I’m hiding from her in your room. This was the only place I knew for sure she wouldn’t barge into trying to find me.” He sheepishly smiles at you. You can’t help but laugh at the thought of echo searching every part of the universe for him. “You should’ve expected this to happen… being gone for so long. I suppose I can let you hangout here a little longer.” You laugh. A warm fuzzy feeling fills your heart when Zeno smiles at you.

  
After a few hours of talking, telling jokes, and sharing stories about their adventures there was an unexplainable tension between you two. Staring at each other as he sat across from you on the bed. After enough silence Zeno is the first to make a move inching closer towards you, his hand caressing your thigh. When he says your name in a low husky voice you feel your face heat up and a shiver run down your spine. “You have no idea how long I’ve been waiting to see you.” He whispers, just a few centimeters away from your lips. You can just barely feel them brush against your own. “I think I can relate.” You mumble as you close the small gap between you two. Hands roaming and exploring each other’s bodies, moans and grunts as you try to get closer to one another. Eventually having to pull away from the kiss to breathe. “You know red is really good on you.” You tease kissing his blushing cheeks. “Your clothes look good on you, they’d look even better on the floor~” he hums pulling you in for another heated kiss. 


	2. Coming With Zeno

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sexy times~

Your brain becomes a hazy mess as he dives in for a sloppy heated kiss. His hands roaming and stripping you of your armor and then removing his leaving you both bare. His eyes take in your form and his face is almost as red as his own hair which causes you to giggle. You unconsciously place your hands on his chest as your eyes roam his body. You take in how beautifully sculpted his body is, years and years of training as an ARKS operative. His body is covered in scars yet it makes him more attractive to you. Your hand begins to wonder and trace over scars and the other begins to make it’s direction to his cock. 

You grip it firmly and start pumping him slowly pulling a small groan from him. “I haven’t had the time t-to do this in a long time.” His face flushes more as he thrusts into your hand. “Then from now on you come to me with your needs.” You look up at him before kissing him. He hums in agreement as his hands start massaging your thighs for a bit before he takes a finger and slowly slides it inside you. “I want to take you right now. Knowing we might have a lot of time-” you shush him before he could finish “it’s fine Zeno I locked the door after I came in. I don’t like randomly being disturbed.” You smile. He nods and slips in another finger causing you to moan as he picks up the pace thrusting them inside you. “Damn you’re tight… and warm…I think you might be ready.” he pants. You spread your legs wide as he begins to position himself at your entrance. You didn’t really get to see it before as you were too busy looking at the blissful look on his face, but feeling it early it was hot and veiny. As you look at it now it was really thick and a decent length too which has your walls throbbing in want. 

“Well what are you waiting for, hero?” You taunt playfully pulling a smirk from him as he slides his cock against your entrance toying with you. “You said we have all day. So I can take as long as I’d like.” One hard thrust and he’s in all way and it makes you throw your head back in bliss. “Z-Zeno!” You whimper. His thrusts start off slow and place small soft kisses on your neck and face hoping to get you to relax a bit. When you nod at him and tell him to go faster he obeys and the thrusts speed up. “Fuck you feel so good!” He grunts. “I can say the same to you.” You moan as one particular hard thrust hits your sweet spot which spurred him on to continue with the movement which leaves you in a squealing, whimpering mess. “I-I’m getting close!” He gasps and you wrap your legs around his waist to bring him closer and deeper into you. “Me too.” You pant. He kisses you deeply as you both come together riding your orgasms. His cum hot and thick filling you to the point it leaks out dripping onto your bed. “That was amazing…” you whisper. Zeno smiles laying down before pulling you on top of him so you aren't laying in the mess you both made . “I definitely can agree on that.” He chuckles as you both cuddle. 

Staring at each other and exchanging kisses you bask in the peaceful moment alone, something that doesn’t happen often. Sadly it doesn’t last long as there was a knock on your door. “Hey! Sorry to interrupt I know you might be sleeping or something but...have you seen Zeno I can’t find him anywhere!” Echo whines. Both you and Zeno lock eyes before rolling them and Zeno quietly sighed. “Nope haven’t seen him since you two were on Naverius earlier today.” You yell. “Oh ok...thanks anyway.” She sadly says before leaving. “Soooo round two?” He grins before pouncing on you causing you to laugh. The two of you not leaving your room until the next morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ll be honest I couldn’t come up with a better chapter title... I’m bad titles of chapters or stories lol


End file.
